Untitled for now
by TroylovesGabi
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries...sorry...if you have any opinions on what the title for this story should be please tell me...thanks..hope you enjoy


Casey's POV

**Casey's POV**

This morning was just a normal school day. As usual I met my boyfriend Sam at his locker.

"Hey Sam…how are you this morning?" I asked sweetly

"Um…fine...look Casey I think we should start hanging with other people" Sam said with a look that said "We need to break up" look

"O-Ok I guess I'll see you later…bye" I said walking to class hoping not to see Derek in class, but of course I did

"Hey Klutzilla why don't you go fall down some stairs as usual!" Derek said with a joking smile so I raised my hand to the teacher's attention

"Yes Casey" the Teacher said

"Um…I'm not feeling to good can I go to the office" I asked half faking sick

"Why of course you can" the Teacher said and I called my mom and went home and slept all day or at least until Derek came in my room and joked.

**Derek's POV**

"Hey Klutzilla! Maybe you should be gone more often because everyone was happy with

you gone today!" I said joking but I wasn't ready for her reaction

"You know what maybe your right! No one ever misses me! And every time I have a bad day you have to go and make it worse! Today my problem has to do with Sam! So leave me the hell alone for once!" She said crying and ran downstairs to talk to Nora

**Casey's POV**

"No one understands! I don't want to go to school anymore…I have a hard enough life especially since dad died and Derek makes it worse! I hate it here!' I said yelling to loud and George must have gotten irritated by it because he came in and started yelling

"Casey! Be quiet right now! Your life may have been hell since we came into it but so is ours! You yelling aren't going to bring your dad back! If he walked out then I don't blame him!" George yelled and I started to cry because he didn't understand anything that was going through my head and what was going on in my life

"Yeah well George thanks for cheering me up! He'll never come back because he's dead! (AN: Yes I know her dad isn't really dead in the show) I hate this family!" I cried as I ran to my room

**Nora's POV**

'Why did George have to be that way to her? She's already having a hard enough time as it is.' I thought to myself

**Derek's POV**

'Oh great dad!' I said in my head as Casey slammed the door so I went to check on her and to my luck the door was unlocked so I opened it to find her sitting on the floor crying

"Casey? You ok?" I asked concerned

"P-Please leave" she said so I started for the door until I heard her call for me

"D-Derek don't leave me alone…"she said crying hard so I sat down by her and hugged her until she calmed down

"Casey I'm sorry about my dad and I'm sorry about what I said today…I didn't mean what" I said I said feeling sorry for her

"Hey what did happen at school today?" I asked curious as to why she was upset today…well besides the fact that my dad yelled at her

"Sambrokeupwithme" she mumbled and I couldn't hear her

"What?" I asked again

"Sam broke up with me" she said again and this time I could understand what she said

"Oh…Casey I'm so sorry…come here" I said holding her as she broke down so I decided to take her downstairs and put her on the counter in the kitchen and wiped her face with a wet cloth to calm her down some

"Derek! Get her off the counter now!" My dad yelled

"Dad shut up! Leave her alone!" I said getting pissed that every where Casey would go he would yell at her

**Casey's POV**

While he said that I started feeling sick so I laid my head on his shoulder and turned more pale…this time Derek noticed and knew that if I threw up on the floor I'd get yelled at by George so he took me to the bathroom and tried to cool me up off since I was getting worked up over the break up

**Derek's POV**

"Casey….please…at least try it" Nora said while eating dinner

"Don't want to…I don't feel good tonight" Casey said playing with her food

"Casey you will eat it right now!" My dad yelled making her cry and I got up and hugged her tight trying to comfort her as much as I could

"Dad why did you yell at her? Can't you see she is having a hard time right now?!" I yelled feeling bad for Casey plus getting pissed at my dad for how he has been treating her the past couple of weeks

"I give her a hard time because I don't care about her…I only care about you, Nora, Edwin, Marti, and Lizzie" My dad said and did something that scared everyone…he ended up slapping Casey which caused her to fall out of her chair


End file.
